


Начало пути

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Воспоминания возвращаются в самый неожиданный момент.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where They Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627881) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



Парень оказывается гораздо красивее тех, кому Мерлин обычно отсасывает. 

Плитка под правой ногой разбита, так что острый осколок больно врезается в колено, а от унитаза сильно пахнет дезинфицирующем средством и мочой, но, несмотря на все это, у Мерлина в прямом смысле перехватывает дыхание. Горло садит, по подбородку скатывается слюна, но он продолжает крепко сжимать дорогую ткань брюк и глотает. Собственное сердцебиение как будто докатывается до вставшего члена, и Мерлин понимает — если этот парень так и продолжить стонать и потягивать его волосы, впутывая в них пальцы, то велика вероятность, что из туалета он позорно выйдет с мокрым пятном на брюках.

— О да, — почти шепчет парень, что странно, ведь все это время он очень свободно и громко стонал, — да, вот так. — Его ногти впиваются в кожу и опускаются к загривку, Мерлин с одобрением удваивает старания, и... — Давай же, Мерлин, — бормочет парень.

Пара мгновений уходит на осознание, и Мерлин замирает в такой же позе, когда вспоминает: он _не представлялся_. Он поднимает голову...

Отшатывается, но рука прижимает его затылок, удерживая на месте. Незнакомец перед ним больше совсем не незнакомец, а вполне конкретный человек, которого Мерлин видел... словно бы только вчера, и все в нем знакомо — и твердый подбородок, и цвет глаз, и то, как выглядят взмокшие от пота волосы, упавшие на лоб. Целых несколько секунд Мерлин не может вспомнить, где он или что делает на полу перед Артуром.

Они встречаются глазами.

Артур тоже, наверное, не знал, понимает Мерлин, заметив медленно накатывающее осознание в глазах. На его искаженном лице появляется недоумение — тот самый взгляд, который делает его похожим на маленького ребенка и который всегда так нравился Мерлину, — и Мерлин неожиданно понимает, как скучал. Как скучает. Странно, но он скучает по Артуру, хотя тот и стоит прямо перед ним. До этой секунды он как будто и не знал, что был в его жизни кто-то, по кому можно было так тосковать.

У него вырывается сдавленный смешок, и он неосознанно проводит языком по кончику члена.

Артур резко выдыхает, и его глаза расширяются.

В голове наконец щелкает, и Мерлин отстраняется, выпуская член изо рта.

— Извиняюсь, — нелепо говорит он. 

— Нет, — произносит Артур, — нет. Эм. Мы...

Он не заканчивает фразу, и долгое время они оба ничего не говорят. Снаружи открывается и резко хлопает дверь, и они молча слушают, как кто-то моет руки и, выругавшись на неработающую сушилку для рук, уходит. В какой-то момент Мерлин снова ощущает, как рука Артура двигается у него по шее. Он опускает глаза и утыкается лбом Артуру в колени. Так многое хочется сказать, и еще больше _нужно_ сказать, но он не хочет портить момент.

Артур надавливает на косточку в позвонке и принимается массировать, и Мерлин, не удержавшись, ахает. 

— Мерлин, — бормочет Артур. 

— Сэр, — проговаривает Мерлин и чувствует содрогание в ответ. Чуть повернув голову, он прижимается губами к обнаженной чуть выпирающей косточке таза, и Артур прокашливается, когда его член начинает снова вставать. Он убирает руки от волос Мерлина, прикрывая стояк, и Мерлин поднимает глаза. По щекам и шее Артура разливается краска.

— Извини, — произносит он. 

И Мерлина как что-то захватывает. Это Артур, в конце концов. Его друг. Его король.  
Он поворачивает голову и медленно проводит языком по безымянному пальцу Артура на руке, которая придерживает член. Артур с шумом втягивает воздух, но не двигается, разрешая все. Лизнуть впадинку между пальцами, втянуть кожу на костяшках, легонько потереться о ствол. Он выдавливает болезненно знакомый вздох — "Мерлин" — и опускает руку, позволяя снова заглотить.

И они снова возвращаются к началу — осколок под коленом, член во рту.

Вот только не с этого они начали. Когда Артур протягивает "Да-а, прошу тебя", это что-то диковинное и новое, а когда Мерлин прижимается к руке, мягко касающейся его щеки, это еще и что-то очень важное.

Они начали далеко не с этого.

(Мерлину действительно приходится выйти из туалета с пятном на брюках, но это его не беспокоит. Он держит пальто Артура перед собой, и они отправляются на ужин, краснея всю дорогу.)


End file.
